


Papillon Prompts

by hungry_hobbits



Category: Papillon (2018)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Domestic, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 06:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19987747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungry_hobbits/pseuds/hungry_hobbits
Summary: A [ongoing] series of prompt fills in various lengths and of differing subjects centered primarily around Papillon and Dega.[Will continue this for as long as I get requests. Updates will probably be sporadic.]





	1. Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for BrayingHorses on tumblr - Papi/Dega + "flowers"

A flower. Forever on his skin. The first and presumably last tattoo that Louis Dega would ever get. For a brief moment he wondered what his mother might say. She would probably chastise him for ruining himself, tainting his body with ink. Her theoretical words did not matter much now, the tattoo was not for her. The act was done, he was pleased with the result.

Dega looked in the mirror, carefully tracing the image on his chest - right above his heart. An iris. It was red and sore with healing. Like he was, like he would always be. In past years he had grown to appreciate them and all flowers, and more so the things that they brought; colors, scents, _butterflies_.

_Fleurs et papillons_.


	2. Horses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt fill for BrayingHorses on tumblr - Papi/Dega + "horses"

“I think I would like to own a horse.”

Henri quirked his brow and a smirk spread across his ever handsome face, “ _You_ want a horse? What would you even do with it?”

“What people _usually_ do with horses, Papi. Ride them, groom them, show them off. I think it would be nice.” Dega poured them coffee and rested his weight against the table, “It would give me something to do. Chickens and painting are nice but I think it would be fun to go riding.”

“You get winded going to the mailbox on that bad leg of yours. I don’t think a horse would help that.” Henri took a tentative sip of his coffee, though he was less worried about the coffee burning him and more so the heat from Dega’s glare doing him damage. “I am just being honest, _amour_.”

Surprisingly between a former safe cracker and a former counterfeiter, it would be the former safe cracker who would be more of a realist.

Dega sighed and sipped, “I know, and you’re right. That doesn’t make me want it any less.”

“How about later I take you out to _look_ at some horses? Not buy, look.”

“I think… that’s a good enough idea. For now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt fill requests can be sent to my blog - _hungry-hobbits.tumblr.com_

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill requests can be sent to my blog - _hungry-hobbits.tumblr.com_


End file.
